


Plato's Theory

by texadian



Series: A Tad Unconventional [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Freeform, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5287043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texadian/pseuds/texadian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock thinks Plato's theory on soulmates is rubbish. Molly disagrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plato's Theory

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Plato's actual theory on soulmates.

“They died trying to save each other,” Molly whispered, looking mournfully down at the medical report.

“Like I said: foolish,” Sherlock harrumphed and turned sharply away.

A small, but rough hand held him back with a grip on his forearm. Sherlock fought back, half-assed, before succumbing to Molly’s insistent hold.

“They thought they were soulmates. How is that foolish?” She let her mouth hang open a smidge, just enough space to reveal a small black line between her lips.

“The theory of soulmates is just that, Molly —a theory. Not proven. According to Plato, humans were created with 4 arms, 4 legs, and a head with two faces. Zeus feared their power, so he split them in two, condemning us to spend the rest of our lives searching for the other half.”

“Us?”

“Humans,” Sherlock bit back, pulling the front flaps of his suit jacket together.

Molly exhaled quietly, hiding a smile, letting the man believe what he wanted to.

“Is that why you’re so moody all the time, then?”

His face crumpled in, confused. “What?”

“You’re still searching,” she mused, messing with him.

“I’m perfectly content, actually.” He scanned her face, waiting for a reaction.

An inkling of a smile tempted the edges of her lips. “Okay,” she replied simply.

“Okay?” Sherlock cut back in before she could deny. “Right. You agreed. Okay.”

“You’re happy-”

“-Content,” he corrected.

“So am I.”


End file.
